callum sings to emma
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Callum sings to Emma and Emma sings back to Cullum


_callum sings to emma__._

_callum and emma are going out , callum sings to emma and this is what he sings to her _

_It's All Coming Back To Me Now  
There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever Forever  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And you hold me like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby  
If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me)  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then  
But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me now  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we. _

_than emma sings to __callum and this is what she sings to him._

_I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game Without you, without you I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the sameWithout you, without you  
I won't run, I won't flyI will never make it byWithout you, without youI can't rest, I can't fightAll I need is you and I Without you  
Without you Woooooh!You! You! You!Without You  
Can't erase, so I'll take blameBut I can't accept that we're estranged Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be rightI can't take one more sleepless nightWithout you, without you  
I won't soar, I won't climbIf you're not here, I'm paralyzedWithout you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blindI lost my heart, I lost my mindWithout youWoooooh!You! You! You!Without You  
I am lost, I am vain,I will never be the sameWithout you, without youWithout you_

_and this is the song they sing together here is the song_

_**I Just Can't Stop Loving You"**__  
[__callum__:]  
Each time the wind blows  
I hear your voice so I call your name  
Whispers in morning our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you came  
You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say I love you  
Your love's got me high I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer  
[emma:]  
I hear your voice now you are my choice now  
The love we bring  
Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps  
And angels sing  
You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong  
I can't live my life without you  
[__callum__:]  
I just can't hold on  
[emma:]  
I feel we belong  
[__callum__:]  
My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you  
[__callum__ and emma:] I just cant stop loving you  
I just cant stop loving you  
And if I stop then tell me just what will I do  
I just can't stop loving you  
[__callum__:]  
At night when the stars shine I pray in you I'll find  
A love so true  
[emma:]  
When morning awakes me  
You come and take me  
I'll wait for you  
[__callum__:]  
You know how I feel  
I wont stop until  
I hear your voice saying, I do  
[emma:]  
I do  
This thing can't go wrong  
[__callum__:]  
This feel's so strong  
[emma:]  
Well, my life ain't worth living  
[__callum__:]  
If I can't be with you  
[__callum __and emma:]  
I just cant stop loving you (oh no!)  
I just cant stop loving you (loving you)  
And if I stop (uh woah)  
Then tell me just what will I do  
I just can't stop loving you  
[emma:]  
We can change all the world tomorrow  
[__callum__:]  
We can sing songs of yesterday  
[emma:]  
I can say hey, farewell to sorrow  
[__callum__:]  
This is my life and I  
[emma and __callum__:]  
Want to see for always  
[__callum __and emma:]  
I just cant stop loving you (ooh, baby no!)  
I just cant stop loving you (cant, cant stop!)  
And if I stop (no!)  
Then tell me just what will I do (what will do!)  
I just can't stop loving you (eee)  
I just cant stop loving you  
I just cant stop loving you (no, will do)  
And if I stop  
Then tell me just what will I do  
I just can't stop loving you_

_they are still together to the end of time the end _


End file.
